Gathering Creation
''The Creation Of The Gathering Info. The Creation Of The Gathering is commonly mixed up in the Clans history. Though that may not always be true, here is how the real story of the Gathering went down. ''The Creation Of The Gathering Story QuailStar, SunStar, DarkStar, and TroutStar all were sitting inside of the area of Tall Trees. They had decided to meet their just to discuss. "Why are we even here?" DarkStar muttered. "I have an idea," TroutStar replied, "I think it'll help us in survival." "Go on," SunStar meowed, "I'm interested." TroutStar nodded, "I think we should meet here at certain times and speak to each other about our Clans. I think that maybe it'll help us connect more rather than crossing borders a whole lot." "That's nonsense!" DarkStar hissed, "Why would we want to meet and share the struggles inside of our Clan?" "Maybe we can then help each other?" QuailStar meowed, "Besides, if a Clan has greencough and not enough catmint where else do they have to turn?" DarkStar was silent. "I agree with QuailStar," SunStar nodded, "I think this will be an important part and role in the Clans' survival." "Well then," TroutStar smiled, "When do you think we should meet up?" "Maybe at the beginning of each season?" DarkStar meowed, "That way, we can get resources for whatever is to come until next season." QuailStar shook her head, "That wouldn't work. We'd have to have it at the end of the season." SunStar tilted his head, "How about the middle of the season?" QuailStar glanced at him, "That could work but you wouldn't know what was to come at the end. More sickness?" "I think the middle is fine," TroutStar meowed, "Besides, it would benefit. If we could get the help we need in the middle of a season it could possibly prevent death." "Wouldn't we have to have our cats here to agree on some help?" DarkStar meowed, "It shouldn't just be up to just Leaders. I say we give our cats a chance to agree or disagree on the spot!" "I suppose that'll work," TroutStar meowed, "We just have to figure out when we will host them." The cats were silent in deep thinking. SunStar then meowed, "Maybe the middle of each moon would be best." "What makes you say that?" QuailStar's tail flicked. "Well, we would be able to report all that is happening other than trying to remember an entire season," SunStar meowed, "Besides, we could still get the help we need. Maybe if we, the Leaders, just sat here on this flat smooth rock and report." "That would be all this space wasted," DarkStar hissed. "DarkStar has a point," TroutStar meowed after a while, "If we don't let our Clan disagree or agree it could end in not-so-good ways. So maybe the rest of our Clan could come." QuailStar shook her head, hissing, "The rest of the Clan couldn't come. What about the Elders? I have one in Camp ready to breathe her last breath because of greencough!" "Maybe just the Warriors and some Apprentices?" QuailStar meowed after a moment of silence. "Well, we don't always know our herb stock," TroutStar meowed, "So I suppose we should bring our Medicine Cat." "And maybe our Deputy is we can't make it here," SunStar added. "So, we have a Gathering in the middle of a moon where we bring most of our Clan and tell each other problems?" DarkStar tilted his head, "The middle of a moon is a bit unspecific. How about a full moon?" "Why a full moon?" TroutStar meowed, tilting her head. "So we could have more light," DarkStar meowed, "I wouldn't do it in the day just because of any Outsider that could hear us." "He has a point," QuailStar grunted, "Fine, I guess the middle of a moon or full moon will do." "Then it's settled," TroutStar looked at the setting sun, "And it's about time we headed back to our Camps." The cats nodded, jumping off of the stone and going their separate directions.